Organized Days
by Kirkysaurus
Summary: Xemnas' plans for taking Kingdom Hearts is going painfully slow. Think it'll go faster with a few more Organization members added to help him achieve his goals of total domination of all the worlds? Probably not, but let's just humor the poor guy anyway. Rated-T for safety.
1. I: Welcome to The Organization

**A/N: Hay hay hay!**

**-shot-**

**Well then! No new story for you!**

**Someone in the audience: "We don't care! Update something else!"**

**Can I get him removed, please?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Kingdom Hearts', or anything associated with Square Enix. I do not own anything else from a third-party source used for entertainment purposes in this fanfiction. I do own my own OC, as well as claimed rights to Hawk's.**

**No I'm kidding, Hawk owns his OC.**

* * *

[ Organized Days ]

oo1 - Welcome to The Organization - oo1

* * *

"Well, this was fun."

_'KEEEEEEEEEE!'_ He turned around and drove the end of his weapon into the head of the tiny shadow-thing, effectively making it disappear. Another sigh escaped his lips while his free hand went up to push the black and red hair out of his eyes.

"I question why I leave my hair this long," he mused to himself, continuing to walk through the lightless city, taking out another few shadows here and there. About twenty minutes later he was in what he assumed the 'heart' of the city, because there was a big Castle there.

And a hooded guy walking outside of it, holding a bunch of garbage bags.

"Yo!" The tall figure froze in it's tracks, the hooded head of it shifting up to stare over at the teen a few feet from the Castle's entrance.

"... How did you get here?"

"There's this ball of some kind of light," He pointed back the way he came before continuing, "that brought me here."

"... Come with me," the giant muttered, throwing the trash bags into a dumpster a few feet away before motioning the other male into the Castle quickly.

"By the way, what's your name, giant-guy? And where are we?"

"... Lexaeus, and this is the World That Never Was."

"... That makes no sense," he commented, holding a finger up to his lips as he began to silently debate better names for this strange place. Lexaeus continued to lead him through the Castle, until they eventually made their way to a door with a big 'I' on the front of it.

"This is the Superior's office," Lexaeus spoke quietly, moving out of the way before nudging the shorter male inside. The first thing he noticed was a giant window was the entirety of the wall in front of him, and there was a big heart in the sky. The second was a silver-haired man who was facing it, with his arms crossed behind his back.

"Name."

"Uh.. Kage?" He replied in a questioning tone, summoning back his weapon - just in case.

"A KEYBLADE!" The strange 'Superior' turned around and had a crazed look in his eyes as he hunched forward to inspect Kage's weapon. His amber gaze widened and his fingers twitched in excitement as he took in the appearance. "Another Keyblade..."

"Uh... yeah?" He pulled the weapon away from the crazy guy before casting it away. "So... can you explain to me what this is?"

"This," The man regained his composure and swept his arms out around the room before turning back to the teenager. "Is my office, inside of the Castle That Never Was, that is a part of the World That Never Was."

"Yeah, that's a stupid name."

"I did not ask you for your input."

"I've already got like, six cooler names lined up for it." Kage continued, looking over at the large window-wall to stare out at the giant heart. "What is that?"

"The Organization's main goal - Kingdom Hearts."

"It's a fake."

"Come again?" The strange man shot another venomous glare down at Kage, who simply shrugged his shoulders before moving his arms behind his head. Take note that someone else we know does this often.

"I've seen the real Kingdom Hearts, it's a lot cooler."

"... Where did you say you were from?"

"I didn't, Mr. Creepy-fake-heart."

"... My name is Xemnas, you insolent child."

"Nice name, Mansex."

"... Just tell me where it is you are from," Xemnas let out a long sigh before moving over to his desk, pulling open one of the drawers where he retrieved a bottle of Aspirin. He popped two of the little white pills into his mouth before downing the water in a glass on his desk - that was not there before - before sitting in his chair and staring over at Kage.

"This sweet little hang out called the Realm of Darkness."

"... Welcome to the Organization, Kegax."

"... My name is 'Kage', old dude." The dark-haired teen commented, before turning around and coming face-to-face with his name floating in mid-air. Except that the letters had been re-arranged, and there was now an 'X' mixed in.

"... Well okay then."

* * *

Kegax was currently walking down a hallway inside of the Castle, tugging at the hood of the Organization cloak he had been provided. He made a sound of inquiry at the item before coming into a large, gray room.

"Welcome to the Gray Area, newbie." He turned around and was met with the icy blue stare of a blonde woman who had... antennae?

"Dude, you're part bug?"

"That's my hair, you ass!" She screeched, summoning a few small kunai knives which were charged up with some type of electrical attack. Before she could do anything, an older member of the Organization - the dude had gray hair - popped up out of nowhere and tapped the bug-haired woman on the shoulder. She disappeared after that.

"... Okay then. Thanks, uh..." Kegax looked up at the guy who just saved him from being electrocuted, and his amber gaze was immediately drawn to the eyepatch. "Cool, you're a pirate!"

"As if, kid..." The 'pirate' drew out, placing a gloved hand onto the teen's shoulder. "The name's Xigbar. I'm number II of this organization here."

"I thought that blue-haired dog was second-in-command. He raves about it to himself," Kegax responded nonchalantly, pointing a lazy finger over at Saix, who was standing in his usual spot, holding a bunch of mission folders.

"... Number II you have a mission in Wonderland," Saix responded quietly, handing the folder over to Xigbar when he came over. The one-eyed man sneered at Xemnas' 'butt-buddy' before summoning a Dark Corridor and stalking through it. The entire room was silent after that, and eventually everyone went over and got their own missions. Well, most of everyone - some of the members, including Kegax, simply stood or sat around the Gray Area to wait.

* * *

"These things are annoying," a small mouse yawned out, lifting himself from the teacup he was sitting in to look over at the field. There were a few little shadow bugs slithering around, trying to attack the Mad Hatter and March Hare. The two in question were currently standing on one of the chairs from the table, hugging each other for dear life. The mouse let out another yawn before sliding further down into the teacup, unable to continue watching the bugs roam around.

"Help!" The hatter shouted out into the empty space, climbing his way higher up onto the chair. The Hare followed him, until they were standing on the rim of the chair's back, shaking in their shoes. Even though the Hare was barefoot. Well, you get the idea.

"Duck!"

they turned their heads and let out a loud yelp before falling off of the chair, just in time to dodge what looked like a glowing sawblade that was flying at them. It flew over to the shadows and cut through two of them before flying back off in the direction it came.

"What was that!?" The Mad Hatter exclaimed, jumping to his feet before adjusting his hat. A few seconds later the sawblade look-alike returned - but this time with a twin - and went through a few more of the bugs, destroying them. They didn't say anything else and ran off, heading back to their Unbirthday picnic just as a few more shadows popped up.

"This is getting annoying now," A voice commented, before jumping out from one of the trees around the field. He slid two fans into the giant ribbon tied around his stomach before running at the little bug-creatures.

_'KEEEEEEEEE!'_

Before he could do anything, a bunch of translucent, purple arrow-darts shot out from somewhere and killed all of the remaining shadows. He stopped running and blinked his eyes a few times before looking around the area, and pulling the fans back out from the big ribbon-bow.

"This is getting to be a real drag," A low voice commented, before a strange man in a black cloak fell from one of the trees, but somehow landed on his feet.

"... YOU'RE A WITCH!"

"Tch, as if, kid..." But when Xigbar looked up he was met with the fan-wielding boy's foot hitting him in the chest.

"Dude! What the hell is your problem?" Xigbar coughed out, quickly getting to his feet and readying his Arrowguns to shoot the strange little troll. He blew some purple hair out of his eyes before glaring at the Freeshooter and readying his own weapons for an attack.

"You ruined my Unbirthday with your little ant-bug-things."

"... Wait, what?" Xigbar's posture fell and his eyebrow raised at the concept of some strange 'unbirthday'. But that proved to be bad, because the purple-haired boy yelled out some type of strange battle cry before flinging one of his fans at the 'pirate'. He barely had enough time to warp to a different location before it stabbed him in the face.

"You are a witch!" The boy exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air in a flamboyantly excited manner, before stuffing his weapons away and running off in the opposite direction. Until he tripped on a tree root and fell flat on his face.

"..." Xigbar cast away his Sharpshooters before slowly inching his way over to the face-down boy, bending over to poke the back of his head lightly.

"Nyeh," came the muffled response, before he grabbed onto the back of his shirt and heaved him over his shoulder.

"Looks like I got a new experiment for Vexen."

* * *

**Edit: Yeah... These people always seem to find me.**

**Anyway, taking out the Form-thingy, so if anyone does want to add a character to this soon-to-be trainwreck, PM me and I'll send it to you. Because I really need nine more OC's, and this story will be boring if I make them all by myself. Even with Hawk's help. But yeah...**

**By the way, every story on Fanfiction is 'interactive', cause y'know, there's a Review feature. that's asking the readers to add their thoughts and junk to your story, so you can see if other people like it. But whatevs, I'm still taking the OC Form down because the idea I had for this is pretty good, and I wanna finish it without it being removed. If not for my readers then for myself, and my Anonymous Beta. And maybe my dog. And my goat. But you guys should still review this chapter and give me your feedback on it. Because as a writer and people-pleaser, it is your job to allow me the satisfaction of knowing someone likes this mess.**

**So... review. The faster you review, the faster I can add more chapters. You might like this story. It'll probably be the only one of the series to involve total-crack and tons of humor. The other ideas... are more boring-ish. Well, not 'boring', just... not as fun. But still pretty good, if I do say so myself.**

* * *

**I hope this is okay with you, _Kanarah J_. If this is still too-interactive, PM me or review again and tell me so I can fix it again.**

**I'm a people-pleaser, it's what I do.**

**Until next time.**


	2. II: Introductions

******A/N: Well, I have nothing else to do since Hawk and my Anon. Beta are avoiding me, so I guess I'll start writing chapter two today. You probably won't see it any time soon though (I'm starting it on October 5th), because I only have two more OC's. Speaking of which, the guy who reviewed with Xanthos, if you have an account can you PM me? 'Cause you left out some stuff, and I need to send you the Form I made because his has som**e things that may or may not become relevant in later chapters that you need to fill out.

**Also, as I write this, I only have three OC's, with a possibility of two others from another friend. So I need some OC's, people. You'll probably like this story more if you can watch one of your characters traverse the craziness.**

**Oh, and I'm probably only going to have three Keyblade wielders. I already have Kegax as one, Xanthos may be the possible second if I can get the finishes and edits from his creator, and I'm really hoping a friend of mine will lend me her character if/when she comes across this story. But I might accept maybe one or two more after that, depending on how the plot progresses.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Kingdom Hearts', or anything associated with Square Enix. I do not own anything else from a third-party source used for entertainment purposes in this fanfiction. OC's belong to their rightful owners, who shall be mentioned in the ending Author's Note.**

* * *

[ Organized Days ]

oo2 - Introductions - oo2

* * *

Kegax was slowly sliding his way along one of the walls in the Castle. His destination - the kitchen. Why he turned out all of the hallway lights and decided to ninja-ly make his way there - making sure to avoid the antennae-haired savage of the Organization, Larxene. A few minutes, wrong turns, and dark hallways later, the raven-haired teen was inside of the kitchen, where he found a hooded member sitting at the counter. He raised an eyebrow at the figure, trying to remember who it was.

Eventually he came up with nothing.

"Hey, are you new?" Was the next thing he thought, either that or he didn't meet everyone in the Castle yet. The hooded figure turned slightly, pulling their hood back some to reveal their face. "Pretty much, just got here a little while ago..."

"Cool tattoos," Kegax commented, which caused the girl to move one of her gloved hands up to run her fingers over the black markings underneath her eyes. She mumbled something along the lines of 'thanks' before tugging her hood back down and turning back to face the bowl of cereal in front of her. Kegax shrugged his shoulders at her behavior before moving over to the fridge, where he grabbed a bar of Sea-salt ice cream before going over to lean against the counter the new girl was sitting at.

"Got a new name too?"

She nodded softly, finishing the last of her cereal before answering. "Haxisal. Number XVII."

"Wait, who's XVI then?" The taller of the two commented, which resulted in Haxisal shrugging her shoulders. A few moments later there was a loud crashing sound before what could be related to two peoples' muttered curses. Intrigued by this, the two Nobodies left the kitchen and decided to go check out where the noise was originating.

* * *

"That thing ruined my lab! I want it eradicated immediately!" Vexen shouted while being held back by Marluxia and Xaldin, because he was trying to claw his way over to Xigbar. The Freeshooter in question held the boy he found in Wonderland over his shoulder, who was happily licking away at a strawberry ice cream bar.

"How did he 'ruin' the lab, dear?" Marluxia cooed in his mama-bird mode, softly petting the seething blonde on the top of his head. Vexen stopped his thrashing to slowly turn his head around and stare at the pink-haired man, who was grinning at him with one of his widest smiles, before he started thrashing around even more.

"HE MADE A BOMB!"

"Shhh, it's alright," Marluxia continued to coo, dragging Vexen away with Xaldin's help. Eventually the thrashing became too aggravating for the calm man and he stabbed a needle into his side. Vexen hissed at the object before flopping forward into a... peaceful sleep. With the scientist sedated, it was a lot easier for him to be dragged away. Xigbar continued standing there with the purple-haired teen over his shoulder, watching as they drugged Vexen and carried him away, before turning on his heels to meet the sight of Kegax and Haxisal staring at him.

"... Hi?" He questioned, raising the eyebrow over his working eye at the two silent Nobodies. Haxisal waved softly, nibbling on a candy bar while Kegax was chewing on the end of his ice cream stick.

"Who's that," Kegax spoke up, pointing to the person dangling over Xigbar's shoulder. The one-eyed man turned his head to look at it before turning back to the two younger Nobodies standing in front of him.

"Number XVI, Xylarsk."

"We were wondering who got XVI," Haxisal spoke softly, throwing the wrapper for her candy bar into a nearby trashcan. Kegax nodded his head in agreement while doing the same with his popsicle stick, thrown similar to the shorter girl's wrapper. Xigbar's eyebrow continued to be raised as he craned his head to see past the shadows of Haxisal's hood, before he gently pulled it down.

"... Are you two related?" He questioned, looking between the two of them. They looked between each other, then back to Xigbar, then back to each other. They both had black hair, Kegax's having red for his bangs while Haxisal had some purple mixed in there. They were both pretty pale, except Kegax had a slight tan, and they had their hair about the same length. If they were the same height and had the same color eyes, Xigbar would swear they were twins.

"I don't think so, but you never know - families aren't always connected by blood." Haxisal responded, fixing her hair slightly before tugging her hood back on. Kegax shrugged his shoulders before moving his arms behind his head and both Nobodies walked around Xigbar to continue through the Castle. But they stopped when they got a look at the dizzy expression that Xylarsk had on his face.

"... I think he's gonna hurl," Kegax commented, which prompted Xigbar into a fast sprint to the nearest bathroom. The pair continued to watch as the pirate knocked over a few people until he was out of sight, and then they continued on down the hallway.

* * *

"So, how did you... y'know," Kegax commented, sitting on the couch next to Haxisal. The shorter of the two let out a quiet sound, shifting into a more comfortable position before turning to the raven-haired boy.

"I was attacked by a mob of Heartless..." she started softly, leaning against the back of the couch. "I remember a guy trying to help me, I think someone was calling him 'Leon', but I can't really remember much else."

"Ah," was all he said, shifting to lean back against the couch as well. They stayed in silence for a while, listening to the soft strumming of Demyx and his Sitar on the other couch until the boy from before, Xylarsk, came into the Gray Area and sat down in a chair a little ways away from the pair.

"Hi there," Haxisal turned and waved to him, which made him turn and stare at her.

"... The sexy pirate-witch kidnapped me," He whimpered, looking up at Haxisal with big, sad eyes. She blinked, not knowing how to respond to that, and when she looked back over at him she found he had moved to the couch. Xylarsk was now curled up into a ball, lying his head on her lap while sucking on a strawberry ice cream. She raised an eyebrow at him before hesitantly reaching her gloved hand down to pet his head, and then the three teens went back into a silence.

"Wait here, Number XVIII." The three teen Nobodies looked up to see a hooded figure walking into the Gray Area and take a seat in one of the lone chairs. They were about to say something but a Dark Corridor opened up on the other side of the room next to Saix, where another hooded figure walked in.

"Remain here, XIX." Xaldin spoke as he came out of the corridor as well, to which the figure made a scoffing sound. She flicked her hood off to reveal long, black hair and one dark purple eye, seeing as her fringe was pulled over to cover the left side of her face. She ran her gloved fingers through her hair, smoothing it out before walking over and taking a seat on the couch where Demyx was still strumming his Sitar.

"Damn, I bet you'd look incredible without that cloak on. Or anything else for that fact," they all looked over to the first hooded figure who had spoken, a smirk apparent on his face from under his hood. The girl had a furious look to her eye as she rose to her feed and stormed over, summoning a pair of grip scythes, one if which was held up against the hooded Nobody's neck.

"Try that with me again and I'll make sure to castrate you slowly," She seethed, glaring icily at his hooded face. He let out a soft chuckle, moving his hands up to place on her rear-end.

"Nice can."

And he, along with his chair, were against the opposite wall from the black-haired girl's kick. She lowered her foot before casting away her weapons and stalking out of the Gray Area, leaving Demyx, Kegax, Haxisal, and Xylarsk to stare at her retreating figure with wide eyes.

"I like her," Kegax commented with a grin, to which Haxisal nodded in agreement while Demyx and Xylarsk tried to hide into the cushions of their respective couches. A few moments later Xemnas returned, and looked over to the unconscious Nobody lying against the wall.

"... What did he get named again?" He turned to look over at Saix, who pulled a clipboard out from his cloak.

"Xanthos."

"And why is he currently on the floor, in a heap?" The Superior questioned, to which Saix let out a soft sigh.

"Number XIX, Zoxey, attacked him because of a crass remark he made towards her."

"Ah, yes, Zoxey..." Xemnas mused, a smirk on his face. "She is my favorite so far. Such fire she holds."

"That's insulting," Kegax feigned hurt, which only earned him a glare from the Superior and giggles from Xylarsk and Haxisal. Eventually he left, and everything went back to a somewhat-calming atmosphere. Eventually Xigbar made his way into the Gray Area, to which Xylarsk shouted something incoherent, and pulled two fans out of his cloak.

"... Not this again," Xigbar sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before abruptly switching his gravity to be hanging from the roof, just in time to dodge the purple-haired Nobody's weapon. He looked up at Xigbar and glared at him, before hopping off of the couch and running out of the room, Kegax and Haxisal watching him with a curious gaze.

And after a minute or so, there was another explosion from Vexen's lab.

"XIGBAR! I'M GOING TO KILL THIS CHILD!"

* * *

**A/N: I'm tired. And my back hurts. So I'm gonna stop here. So, tell me what you all think. And seriously, PM me if you want to add an OC to this madness. I really need some. and I'd like the guy who made Xanthos to PM me or Note me on DeviantART so I can send you the form so you can finish it. Pretty please.**

_**Notes: This chapter was finished on October 8th.**_

**Edit: I'm a total air-head. I forgot to mention that I borrowed a quote from Nyx's-Angel's artwork on DeviantART.**

**Forgive me!**

**When Haxisal was saying '_families aren't always connect by blood_', that was in reference to the drawing Nyx has on DA of her OC and Hawk's OC from his _Nobodies Forgotten_ story. And just to be a bitch, I felt like making that apply to their OC's for this story, too. Because they are like brother-and-sister, in a sense.**

**So... yeah. And now for the owners of the OC's featured in this chapter;**

* * *

**Kegax belongs to _HawkRider_.**

**Haxisal and Zoxey belong to _Nyx's-Angel_.**

**Xanthos belongs to _'Nick'_.**

**Xylarsk belongs to me! Which is why he's insane, and blew up Vexen's lab. Twice.**

* * *

**So... Read, review, and all that wonderful stuff. Again, if you are interested in adding a character, PM ME! I'll send you the Form. And I keep saying this because I REALLY need characters! And it's more fun with other people's, because it adds diversity. I'd make them all myself, but according to Hawk, all my OC's turn out campy.**

**Which is true.**

**Also, review and tell me your thoughts. I'm a review-whore. I'm addicted to review, they're my crack.**

**Please.**


	3. III: First Missions

******A/N: And here is chapter tree. Yes, I purposely meant to put 'tree' instead of 'three'. Oh and Nick person, I would very much appreciate an appearance for Xanthos. Because you didn't include one. I think. I didn't see one. Details below. Anyway, I'm going solo for this chapter - Hawk is working on some of his updates, and my Anon. Beta is still taking a vacation. So if you see any misspellings or 'ot' instead of 'to' (because I do that A LOT), well... meh.**

**Wtf, Google DocX just said 'a lot' is mispelled, and should be 'alot'. But when I write 'alot', it tells me the correct spelling is 'a lot'.**

**… Google DocX fails at spell-check. So there'll probably be a shit ton of typos today.**

**So yeah... The upside is that I got two new OC's who will be credited at the bottom. And I'm gonna put the form at the bottom in the ending Author's Note for you to finish Nick, as well as anyone else who wants to submit a character. I don't think I need that many more, though. I might just stop with what I have now, too.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Kingdom Hearts', or anything associated with Square Enix. I do not own anything else from a third-party source used for entertainment purposes in this fanfiction. OC's belong to their rightful owners, who shall be mentioned in the ending Author's Note.**

* * *

[ Organized Days ]

oo3 - First Missions - oo3

* * *

"Now that you've all grown accustomed to your new surroundings and 'lives', it is time for you all to be sent on missions."

The five new Nobodies continued to sit on their respective couches in the Gray Area, all staring at Xemnas. He merely stared back, although his eyebrow was twitching oddly. After a few minutes, he turned around and left, most likely heading to his office, while Saix handed each of the five members a gray folder.

"Why is everything gray, white, or black here?" Xylarsk commented, which earned him a doomgaze stare from Saix. The purple-haired Nobody shrunk into the side of the couch, trying to squeeze himself behind Haxisal while the shorter Nobody pat his head. Once all of the folders had been distributed, Saix went back to his post at the front of the room.

"Prepare for your missions quickly. And you each will be accompanied by a senior member."

"Cool," Kegax commented, flipping open his folder. Xanthos abruptly got out of his seat, threw the folder at the wall next to Saix, and stormed out of the room. The others blinked as they watched him leave, before turning back to Saix, who had placed the folder back with the others in the box next to him.

"O...kay," Kegan drew out, pushing some of his crimson bangs out of his eyes before getting up from the couch. Zoxey adjusted her hair before sliding her hood on and joining him, tucking the mission folder into her coat. She wordlessly walked over to Saix, summoned a Dark Corridor, and walked through it. Kegax was about to walk forward and do the same until a hand landed on his shoulder to stop him.

"We are working together today," Lexaeus' quiet voice spoke, making the teenager nod. The giant-like man then guided him out of the room, leaving Haxisal, Xylarsk, Saix, and Demyx alone in the Gray Area.

"Well, I'm gonna go... grab some potions for my mission, I guess." Haxisal spoke softly, patting Xylarsk on the head once more before getting up from the couch and leaving. The purple-haired teen quickly lunged over the couch and crawled under Demyx's legs, glaring out at Saix. Demyx blinked, but decided to ignore it and went back to strumming his Arpeggio softly.

* * *

"Hm," Zoxey glanced around the gloomy-looking town, one of her grip scythes readied for any sudden Heartless while the other held open her mission report. Her purple eye scanned over the words printed on the page inside while a soft growl escaped her throat.

**Mission No. 102**

**Location - Traverse Town**

**Objective - Localize five Neoshadow Heartless, and destroy them.**

"Looks easy yeah, too bad there aren't any Heartless around for miles," She sighed, closing the folder and storing it back inside of her coat. She continued walking through Traverse Town for a few minutes, until she came up to the Second District, where she finally managed to find some Heartless.

Only for some strange, gray-haired guy to kill them all off.

Her eyes narrowed before she rushed forward, summoning her other grip scythe to attack the man, only for him to turn around just in time to see her and block her weapons with his own. She glared at him and he glared back, his red eyes holding an equal amount of intensity as her purple, before they bounced off of each other, before running back, parrying each other's weapons seamlessly.

"Who are you? The Grim Reaper?" He teased, which resulted in a huff from Zoxey, before she swung her leg out and knocked him onto his back. He didn't get a chance to get back up, because she was already over him with one of her blades readied by his neck.

"Who are you, and why are you killing off all of the Heartless."

"Who are you, and why are you allowing the Heartless to roam around Traverse Town?" He countered, raising an eyebrow at the hooded girl. She let out another growl before standing up and casting away her weapons, pulling out her mission folder.

"It's part of my mission objective to destroy at least five of the Neoshadows here. My name is also none of your concern," She bit out, continuing to glare at him. He raised his hands in surrender, casting away his own weapon before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fair enough. My name's Ace, and I'm killing off these Heartless because they've attacked me and my family before, and I need a healthy way to take out my anger."

"Interesting," Xaldin mused, appearing from nowhere, which earned a kick to the gut from Zoxey and punch to the side of the head form Ace. He let out a groan of pain and fell to his knees, clutching his stomach before looking up at the two teens.

"Come with me," He groaned out, summoning a Dark Corridor right next to Ace, which Zoxey pushed him into before following. Xaldin let out another set of groans as he crawled his way into the corridor, before it closed behind him.

"Damn kids."

* * *

Back at the Castle, Ace was given a new name, number, and some Organization items - coat, clothes to wear under the coat, gloves, instruction manuals, etc. He was currently seated on one of the couches in the Gray Area, watching as other members came and went through Dark Corridors for their missions.

"Hey, who's that." Xylarsk commented when he came out of a corridor from his last mission, Xigbar limping behind him while multi-colored... sea urchins were stuck to his body.

"I'm number XX, Caxe." He waved hesitantly at the purple-haired teen, an eyebrow raised at the Freeshooter's appearance. "What hap-"

"Don't ask, kid..." Xigbar cut him off, rubbing at his temples before disappearing with a snap of his fingers, leaving the many sea urchins in his place. He leaned back in his chair slightly, watching as Xylarsk skipped off with the little creatures following him. Another hooded member made their way into the room with a bowl of cereal and took a seat in a lone chair before beginning to eat.

"... 'Sup?" He tried, causing the other Nobody to lift their head and turn to face him.

"String cheese," and with that the other member quickly got up from where he was sitting and shuffled quickly out of the Gray Area. Caxe continued to sit there, staring off at the door with an eyebrow raised until Demyx walked in with two other members behind him.

"Oh look, a new person." Kegax commented, drawing Haxisal's attention away from the book she was reading. She waved to the other teen softly before going back to reading, taking a seat next to Demyx while Kegax took a seat next to her.

"Where did Number XXI go?" Xemnas appeared out of nowhere, scaring the three newest Nobodies into drawing their weapons and aiming at him.

"I think he went into the kitchen, if that's who as sitting there earlier," Caxe responded, Haxisal nodding before adding her input. "I just passed him in the hallway. Infinix I think his name was."

"Interesting," Kegax mused, stroking his chin in thought while Xemnas left and Haxisal went back to her reading. Caxe went back to sitting in his seat silently, continuing to watch as a few of the other members came and went from their missions.

"Well... this should be an interesting job."

* * *

**A/N: I got nothing else. Still too depressed to get out of my writer's block.**

**_Notes: This chapter was finished on 10/26._**

* * *

**Caxe belongs to _Caxe_.**

**Infinix belongs to _4klover_.**

* * *

**So... yeah. Bee-tee-dubz, here's the parts of the form that I need from you Nick, so please fill that out when you get a chance. Also I'm gonna have him be 15, if that's okay with you. I'm also assuming his sexual orientation is Heterosexual, and that his love interest is Xion from what you put in your form... But yeah, this is the stuff I still need from you;**

**Hair:  
Eyes:  
Skin: (skintone, tattoos, etc.)  
Build + Height:  
Other: (extras!)**

**And that should be it. For now. Until the next update, kiddies.**


	4. IV: More Members, More Missions

**A/N: Hello my loves! I had originally started this on Halloween, but decided to restart it today (11/9). Because I have my writing buddy back! And DocX is working okay today! Time for celebrating!**

**Hawk: Yes, yes. Contain your excitement Kirky.**

**Fine, fine. We'll work on the excitement later when we go work on one of the many other things we've planned! Which is a lot! A whole lot! By the way, if you have time tonight we should work on... that one story. That I forget the name of. That we need to update.**

**Edit: Deciding to power through writer's block, by restarting this chapter!**

**Hawk: Yay...**

**I know... By the way it's now 12/12/12 as we restart this. So disregard that 11/9 date up there.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Kingdom Hearts', or anything associated with Square Enix. I do not own anything else from a third-party source used for entertainment purposes in this fanfiction. OC's belong to their rightful owners, who shall be mentioned in the ending Author's Note.**

* * *

[ Organized Days ]

oo4 - More Members, More Missions - oo4

* * *

"Well this is getting boring."

Looking away from the Rubix Cube in her hands, the brunette stared over at the doors to that large Castle on the other side of the Dark City where another one of those cloaked people walked out carrying large garbage bags. Shifting her gaze to the right where another girl was sitting, she reached over and tugged on a lock of her blonde hair to get her attention, before pointing to the cloaked person.

"I'm gonna mess with them today."

"Ascra, that's not a good idea. I can already tell tha-" The blonde girl was cut off when her friend - or actually, they're more like just killing time together - jumped from her spot on the roof and ran at the cloaked person - who the blonde assumed was a man from his large stature - before throwing the Rubix Cube at him.

"Naomi I think I hit him in the nuts..."

"I told you it was a bad idea!"

* * *

"I feel it is time to send you all on group missions, as to get accustomed to working... in groups."

Xemnas was standing on a balcony-type landing and staring down at the mass of Organization members below him, all of whom were not paying attention to him and chattering amongst themselves.

"... Number II, if you please."

"Sure sure," Xigbar commented from his spot on the ceiling, before pulling out a strange type of gun. Aiming it at the left wall of the room he shot it, and it made all of the other members pay attention to Xemnas once more - because that thing was LOUD! (and it also shot out some rainbow dart-thing) - and now he glared down at them once more.

"Numbers XXII and XXIII, Arcxas and Maxion, respectively." He drew out, motioning his arm over to the two women standing next to him. The one with the messy, dark-brown hair pulled back into a ponytail glared at them all, while the blonde hiding behind her bangs was poking at the bun on the top of her head and avoiding everyone else's eyes.

"HI!" Xylarsk shouted out to them, waving like a dummy. Kegax and Haxisal waved as well, before there was a loud screeching sound that echoed through the Castle.

"WHO STOLE MY HAIR SPRAY!?"

"Larxene's awake. Run."

* * *

"So... how did you two meet?" Caxe questioned Arcxas and Maxion, the three Nobodies - as well as a few others - sitting in the Gray Area to wait for their next missions.

"We were both in Twilight Town at one point before ending up in the Dark City, as you guys call it." Arcxas responded, fiddling with her Rubix Cube while Maxion ate a cookie. "Blondie over here was already there when I showed up."

"Mhm," the blonde nodded softly, leaning more into the couch she was seated in as Zoxey and Haxisal both made their way into the room as well. A short while later Xanthos appeared, walking by casually before slapping the two on their rear ends, and seating himself between Maxion and Arcxas. "Hello ladies," he responded in a gruff tone, hooking his arms around their shoulders and placing a hand each on their chests while waggling his eyebrows at Zoxey.

"Time to run," Kegax commented, grabbing Xylarsk and disappearing out of the room with Marluxia, Roxas, and Zexion as the three female Nobodies summoned their weapons. Xanthos didn't seem phased at the thought of them maiming him, as he simply sat back with a smirk on his face while they glared at him - well except for Maxion who was trying to slide away from Xanthos.

"I've got this," Larxene yawned out, grabbing his hood at disappearing into a Dark Corridor with a snap of her fingers, leaving Maxion, Zoxey, Haxisal, and Arcxas alone in the Gray Area once more. With a sigh the three who had drawn their weapons dispersed them, before turning around and meeting the gaze of Saix at the windows.

"You two," He spoke as if he were a lifeless drone, pointing to Zoxey and Maxion, "Have a mission together, while you," now pointing to Haxisal and Arcxas, "Will also be working in a pair. Prepare for your missions quickly, we do not have time to waste today."

They didn't say anything, and simply went over to the blue-haired Nobody to receive their mission briefs. Heading back over to one of the couches, Zoxey flipped open her folder while Maxion meekly peeked over her side to read the contents of it as well.

**_Mission No. 227_**

**_Location - Hollow Bastion_**

**_Objective - Collect ten hearts; destroy five Neoshadow Heartless._**

"Piece of cake," Zoxey muttered, handing the folder to Maxion as she walked over to Saix. He summoned a Corridor for her and she quickly walked through with Maxion following, sliding the folder into her coat. Once the portal was closed Haxisal walked over to him and he opened another, allowing her and Arcxas to leave for their own mission.

"Is it over?" Kegax, Demyx, and Xylarsk all peeked their heads into the Gray Area, looking around the room for damage. Caxe strolled in past them, grabbing a random mission folder from the box next to Saix before turning and heading over to his usual chair. Seeing no imminent threat of angry female co-workers, the other three made their way inside and went to grab a folder each as well, only for Saix to stop them with a glare.

"You two," pointing a gloved finger at Demyx and Xylarsk, "Will be going on a reconnaissance mission to Atlantica. You," he shifted to point at Kegax now, before pointing over to Caxe as well, "will be working together as well. The Superior wishes to group you all together for these few missions today for some reason."

"Woo-hoo!" Demyx and Xylarsk exclaimed before hugging, and running through the portal Saix summoned up for them. Kegax cocked an eyebrow at the pair of lazy Nobodies before strolling over to Caxe, who handed him the mission briefing.

**_Mission No. 216_**

**_Location - Wonderland_**

**_Objective - Defeat the 'Card Shark' Heartless; collect five lucid crystals._**

"This looks like fun," He commented with a smirk, before both he and Caxe made their way over to the new portal Saix summoned up for them. He handed Caxe back the folder, to which the taller Nobody stored in his coat before they left, leaving Saix alone once more.

He knew it wouldn't last, though.

* * *

_'KREEEEEEEEEE!'_

"How many hearts is that so far?" Zoxey commented over her shoulder to Maxion, who was was sitting on a large rock while using her staff to levitate a Shadow Heartless. Both girls looked up from what they were doing to watch the little crystalline heart float up into the skies, before the blonde pulled out their mission folder, where she was tracking their numbers.

"If we kill this one," she pointed over to the one that was currently trying to get out of her spell, "then we'll have collected ten. All we'll need to do after that would be to find the other three Neoshadows to defeat and we can RtC."

"Good," Zoxey muttered, continuing to walk forward while Maxion hopped off of the rock and followed after her. She started to fling the small Heartless around gently under the gravity spell over it, before growing tired and hitting it into a wall. She and Zoxey both stared as the little heart flew out and began it's ascend to the skies, before deciding to continue through the alleyways.

Coming out onto the other side of the alley, they came face-to-face with the last three Neoshadow Heartless they needed to defeat.

"We're good at finding these, huh?" Maxion questioned, before casting a Fire spell that shot out a ball of magic at one of the Heartless. Zoxey glared at the group before running over to the side of a building and disappearing into the shadows. The Heartless were distracted by this and didn't notice Maxion freezing their feet to the ground where they stood, while silently giggling to herself.

"... Wow, they're dense," she muttered to herself, looking up and seeing the three Neoshadows still look around the area for the missing Zoxey. Seeing as their feet were completely frozen to the pavement now, Maxion decided to slink away from them and find a new rock to sit on top of. And they still didn't notice her. So she just sat there, and began to wait for them to see what she'd done. Or until Zoxey came back.

After a few more minutes the sun began to set, and the lengthened shadows of the various objects in the alley began to sizzle and move around. Maxion raised an eyebrow at this and opened her mouth to question what was going on, but was cut off when the shadows rose from the concrete.

And then they started to whip and slice at the three Heartless.

"Interesting," she giggled to herself, holding out her staff as storm clouds began to roll in around the hissing creatures. A few bolts of Thunder magic began to rain from the clouds and aided the shadow-y whips in attacking the Heartless, until they all let out low screeches, and disappeared into puffs of dark smoke. Maxion began to applaud them as Zoxey re-emerged from the shadows and walked over to her mission partner, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Ready to go now?"

"Yeah, let's go find the RtC portal."

* * *

**_Mission No. 224_**

**_Location - Agrabah_**

**_Objective - Collect four unique gems and three Shield Techs from the Cave of Wonders._**

"How do we even find this 'Cave of Wonders'? It sounds like a myth," Arcxas muttered, pulling her hood tighter around her head as she followed Haxisal deeper into the windy desert. The shorter female shrugged her shoulders lightly, reaching down to pick up a small rock which she then threw in front of her.

It began to sink.

"Finally found the quicksand."

"... Why is there a giant tiger's head made out of sand over there," Arcxas muttered, raising a hand and pointing over in the direction of said animal head. Haxisal blinked a few times before turning to stare at it as well, and then pulling out the mission's folder.

"... I think that's the Cave of Wonders."

"It's a wonder no one else can find it so easily..."

-Later, inside of the Cave-

"Well, we have all of the Shield Techs, but I still have no idea where these 'rare gems' are supposed to be. There's got to be millions of them inside this place..." Arcxas was looking around on one side of a large room while Haxisal handled the other, digging through the piles of coins and jewels in hopes of finding these special gems. The older of the two was pushing a few larger things around in hopes of finding them hidden underneath or behind something, but was still coming up with nothing. After a few more minutes she stopped and scratched at her brown hair, before starting to pick sand out of the locks.

"I'm never coming here again."

"I hear you..." Haxisal muttered, swatting sand out of her own black locks before her gaze focused on one of the many gems throughout the room. This one caught her attention more so than the others though, because of it's shape. Not a lot of gems were naturally shaped like the Nobody's insignia.

"... Well then."

"Vexen isn't entirely that smart, is he." Arcxas muttered, walking over to Haxisal who'd picked up the strange object and dropped it into her pouch.

"That, or he doesn't want us to waste time."

"I thought he lived in that lab though, so he shouldn't have a life."

"Maybe that's why he's making us find gems shaped like male genitals..."

And with that, the two female nobodies resumed their search for the remaining three gems.

* * *

"Do you think we'll get a reward for snagging five extra lucid crystals?"

"I hope so," Caxe mumbled, letting out a low yawn as he and Kegax continued walking through the forests of Wonderland. So far they had come up across a few minor Heartless, gotten a few crystals, and then found a few extra in treasure chests set throughout the maze. All in all, it was a pretty good day. They still had to find the 'Card Shark', though. They were just hoping it wasn't really Luxord...

"... Do you see that?" Caxe pointed a gloved finger over to a line of tiny cards that were running off behind the bushes. Kegax turned his head and blinked, staring with the other male as the little cards continued running - or more like waddling quickly... - off into a corner somewhere.

"Well, I guess we know where to go looking for this Heartless."

-Later, the Rose Gardens-

Running into the Gardens, both Nobodies' gazed were immediately drawn to the cards they had been following. The little things made odd sounds as they ran forward and jumped on top of this large bundle of cards - arranged into the shape of a shark. Both teens drew out their Keyblades and readied a stance for the oncoming battle with the Heartless, before beginning their wait.

And waiting.

And waiting...

And still waiting...

"..." Kegax slowly made his way over to the unmoving Heartless, tapping the cone of it's 'nose' with the blunt end of his claw-shaped blade. It still didn't move. Caxe raised an eyebrow at this and moved closer as well, shooting out a fire spell from the end of his blade to his the shark right between it's eyes.

**_'KRRAAAAHHHHGGGGHHH!'_**

"... Well that did it," The taller teen muttered, hitting the Heartless with the back end of his blade's rocky teeth, which spurt out a hiss of fire before he jumped away from it. Kegax quickly ran around and took a quick jab at the shark's tail, followed by a diagonal slash over it's fin. It let out another loud noise before 'swimming' up higher away from the two Nobodies, and beginning to flee into the rose maze.

"Let's-" Caxe was cut off when with a flick of his tail the shark dropped a few of the small cards it was made up off, which waddled over to the pair and began to attack them. A few diamond cards flung around them and cut at their skin and cloaks, while a few of the club cards grew tangled weeds and vines into whips. With a grunt, Kegax began to knock down a few of the diamond cards, while Caxe went straight for the rose bushes, casting out small fireball spells to burn their roots and vines.

"This is taking too long," Caxe sighed out, glaring over at the alcove the Card Shark disappeared through as more cards began to run through to the two Nobodies. Kegax responded with a grunt of agreement, flicking his wrist to stab two cards with his Keyblade. The silver-haired Nobody swung his own weapon in an arc to kill off four more, before both teens were free enough to begin following the Card Shark through the Rose Maze.

Where they found it just sitting there, flicking off more of it's cards.

"... Well, this is disappointing," Kegax mused, sticking his Keyblade into the ground to lean himself against it and watch the little cards run around. Caxe nodded his head in response, raising an eyebrow as the disorganization before shooting out small fireballs at them from his finger. They continued to stand there and kill off the small cards, waiting for the Card Shark to move, or attack them, or even cough, but nothing happened.

So they decided to just walk out of the Maze.

**_'KRRAAAAHHHHGGGGHHH!'_**

Snapping their heads back around, both teens held their Keyblades up to block the barrage of cards that were shot out at them, before quickly rolling out of the way of the now charging shark. The shark then crashed into a hedge, and the Nobodies decided to quickly run over and begin to whack at it with their weapons.

**_'KRRAAAAHHHHGGGGHHH!'_**

"Can we start with it's mouth?" Caxe chuckled, running over to the head of the shark and swatting away the dizzy birds. Kegax turned his head and nodded, stabbing the dorsal fin of the shark. It made a few more loud sounds before smacking both teens with it's tail and 'swimming' off down the maze.

"I take it the dorsal fin is it's weak spot..."

Rising back to their feet, the two Nobodies quickly made a mad dash down the path after the Heartless. Caxe rallied off a few simple fireball spells aimed for the fin, while Kegax focused on animating a few of the thorns and vines coming out of the bushes to attack. With each hit the Card Shark let out a loud sound, followed by it swimming up away faster. After a few more turns and hits, the Heartless crashed into a dead end, and both teens quickly ran up to deliver the finishing blow with their Keyblades.

"Well, that was fun." Caxe commented, brushing some dirt and ash off of his cloak. Kegax nodded in agreement, walking over to the spot the Heartless disappeared in, and summoned up a portal on the ground.

"Ready to RtC? Or do you wanna goof off?"

"Goof off."

* * *

**A/N: I'M ENDING IT THERE. lIKE FOR SERIOUS, THIS TOOK FOREVER TO FINISH BECAUSE I SUCK AT WRITING, SUCK AT FIGHT SCENES, AND I GOT SO MANY IDEAS FOR BOOK ONE'S FINAL EPISODE. LIKE OH MY GOD THIS WAS JUST SO ANNOYING.**

**But now it's done.**

_**Notes: This chapter was finished on 1/4/13.**_

* * *

**Arcxas belongs to _Crossroader32_.**

**Maxion belongs to _Demmmy_.**

* * *

**So... Yeah. Sorry this is too late to be a Christmas Present for all of you guys, but... yeah. I'll try to make it up to you!**

**Hawk is MIA, as well as Anon. Beta, so... let's just go.**

**-poof'd-**


	5. V: Prove Your Existence

**A/N: Let's just get this over with, it's been two months...**

**Hawk: And you do seem kinda... Upset...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Kingdom Hearts', or anything associated with Square Enix. I do not own anything else from a third-party source used for entertainment purposes in this fanfiction.**

* * *

[ Organized Days ]

oo5 - Prove Your Existence - oo5

* * *

"Hey, what're those?" Xylarsk questioned Xigbar, as he had been following the older Nobody through the Castle. They were currently standing in the Proof of Existence, and the pink-haired Nobody had a lazy finger aimed at the plaques.

"Stuff, kid."

"Oh, okay."

And with that, he continued to follow Xigbar around the Castle.

* * *

-Later-

"You guys wanna come dig up some graves?" Xylarsk whispered to the other new members, all of whom - save for Maxion - excitedly nodded their heads. The nine Nobodies made their way through the Castle silently, Xylarsk leading them to where he hopefully remembered the 'stuff' was. Haxisal and Kegax were both reading on the way there, Arcxas solving her Rubik's Cube, and the others checking every hallways they passed for the senior members.

"Lookit," Xylarsk commented, pointing to the 23 tombstone-like items sorted in neat rows throughout the room. They all quickly ran up to the first set and began reading off the plaques.

"The _Superior of the In-Between_? Conceited much," Zoxey muttered, while the others continued reading off the epithets from the other member's 'graves'.

"The _Freeshooter_. No wonder he likes guns so much," Xylarsk commented, as Xanthos brushed past him to read the next stone. "The _Whirlwind Lancer_. Stupid."

"These aren't very good graves," Maxion commented, shuddering past Vexen's proof. "The _Chilly Academic_. It doesn't say anything about their names. How're we supposed to know who they used to be?"

"Xemnas was previously Mansex," all of the other Nobodies spoke at once, before looking between each other and then resuming their lookings.

"The_ Silent Hero_. Sounds pretty hot," Kegax chuckled, patting Lexaeus' proof as he and Haxisal came upon Zexion's. "The _Cloaked Schemer_. If you ask me that's borderline saying 'closet emo'."

"Saix's is weird," Arcxas yawned, pointing at the text. "The_ Luna Diviner_. So what, was he Princess Usagi in his past life?"

"The _Flurry of Dancing Flames_ sounds like a firecrotch reference," Caxe snickered, sliding his way around Infinix who was standing near Demyx's proof with a bowl of cereal in his hands. "The _Melodious Nocturne_. Pretty..."

"Luxord's the _Gambler of Fate_. I knew he had a betting problem," Xylarsk piped up, sitting on top of the blonde Nobody's proof. Everyone gathered up near Larxene's, peeking over at the text written on it.

"The _Savage Nymph_."

…

…

…

"... Moving on," Caxe commented, sliding over to the final proof in that row. "The _Key of Destiny_. Guess they didn't expect any Key bearers after Roxas," he mused, fist-bumping Kegax as the others made their ways to the two rows lining the left and right walls of the rooms.

"I think these are for us. And Xion."

The Nobodies quickly ran up and began searching for their 'tombstones', all brandishing a shovel each as they were ready to dig up their own graves. But there wasn't anything to dig. So... they just read off a few of their epithets.

"The _Sorcerer's Apprentice_? That's pretty cool," Kegax mused, crossing his arms over his chest.

"The _Elegant Reaper_? I like it," Zoxey commented, placing her hands on her hips.

"The _Bleeding Temptress_? That doesn't sound right..." Haxisal responded hauntingly, to which the author decided to hide and move on to the next Nobody.

"The _Merciless Flames_? Cool," Caxe commented, chewing on an apple... from somewhere.

"What are you nine doing here?"

There was an assortment of screams and/or battle cries as the Nobodies suddenly disappeared in a flourish of Dark Corridors. Xigbar stood there confused, blinked his good eye, before returning to walking across the cieling.

* * *

_**Notes: This chapter was finished on 2/24/13.**_

* * *

**A/N: … I'ma end it there. I just wrote this today on a whim.**

**NOW, here is what I need from you. You can either supply your own epithet for your OC, or I can try to think up some. Or steal them from other stories where your OC is featured.**

**Haxisal: It's supposed to be 'Bloody'.**

**But Bleeding sounds so much more erotic to me...**

**ALSO, I'm gonna need designs for each of your special areas.**

**Axel: Duuuuuuuuuuuude!**

**THEIR PROOFS, DIPTHONG!**

**-cough- So, yeah. PM or Review them to me. Or id you have a DA -cough Nyx cough- and there is an image there depicting it, send it to me. And if you don't have any ideas for epithets, Hawk already helped me get a few ideas. Anon. Beta helped me come up with... well, Anon. Beta is MIA... so yeah. If you don't have a problem with the epithet that was featured in this story for your OC (which was only like, three of you), let me know also. And Nyx if you prefer Bloody to Bleeding I'll change it back xD**

**Haxisal: OR I could change it now and you can keep your kneecaps.**

**… -flee'd-**

**Oh wait, before I forget; there's a reference in here. Find it and... you get a prize that will be elaborated on later. Oh, and if I messed up on anyone of the original Nobody's titles, forgive me. I haven't played a KH game in... -counts the cobwebs on my nonexistent PS2-...**

**Yeah... -re flee'd-**


	6. VI: References

**A/N: I need filler joy/stupidity... so here you go. Zack is joining me tonight (it's like, 2:30 for me and 1:30 for him on... the 12th). Say hello to the people, Zack!...**

**Zack: Hello owo...**

**And now we begin this, whi- wait, I think there was something I was supposed to do for last chapter...**

**Zack: It was sex o-o**

**Not for this story oxo.. this is Rated-T and has to /try/ to stay that way. Hold on let me go check... -trots off- OH RIGHT, IT'S THE PRIZE FOR THE REFERENCE LAST CHAPTER. Demmmy please tell us what prize you want. Also the references in this chapter will also be worth prizes, but I'm not sure what. We'll get to that later. SO ON WITH THE SHOW!...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Kingdom Hearts', or anything associated with Square Enix. I do not own anything else from a third-party source used for entertainment purposes in this fanfiction.**

* * *

[ Organized Days ]

oo6 - References - oo6

* * *

"So, what're we all going to do today?" Caxe commented to the room of Nobodies, all of whom looked up from their various projects/occupancies to look in his direction.

"The author reveals the chosen epithets and submitted proofs?" Xylarsk read off of a cue card that was taped to the wall next to him, which disappeared into thin air. But there was another replacing it, which had a list of the finalized - for now anyway - epithets.

_Kegax - The Sorcerer's Apprentice_  
_Haxisal - The Bloody Temptress_  
_Xanthos - The Menacing Champion of Shadows_  
_Zoxey - The Elegant Reaper_  
_Caxe - The Merciless Flames_  
_Infinix - The Sentinel's Sorrow_

"Well, I'm offended." Xylarsk muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. Maxion sat silently in a corner with a notepad trying to think up her own, but having the same trouble the author was. Arcxas didn't seem to care otherwise - she merely sat there and ate her big cookie. Haxisal had a smug look on her face, which made the author shudder and hide under a blanket as he continued writing.

"Mine sounds wrong..." Xanthos muttered, looking off into space in an attempt to see the author. He could not, but that didn't stop the author from blowing a raspberry at him. Eventually the new cue card disappeared and the new members went back about their lazy days, Kegax flipping on the TV.

_"Seven A.M. wakin' up in the morning."_

… And thusly the channel was changed, the other members having passed out temporarily at the beginning of the song playing. Eventually he grew bored and simply left on cartoons, which gained Xylarsk's attention because the current show was featuring an underwater community of craziness. Fit the pink-haired Nobody very well...

"_Dango, dango, dango, dango, dango daikazoku..._" Haxisal muttered to herself, flipping through one of her many books as she sat otherwise silently next to her 'brother'. The new nobodies seemed to be the only ones occupying the Gray Area entirely - a few of the senior members went to and from the room every so often, but otherwise didn't return for a long period of time. Strange.

"I wonder what the others are up to..." Arcxas commented, watching as Larxene entered the room, grabbed something from a box by the window, and left. The others seemed to agree, but lose interest after a few moments, being drawn in by the cartoon on the TV.

"Shame he can't drive..."

"We should go snooping," Zoxey spoke up, gaining the others' attention.

"What else is there to snoop? WHAT HAVE YOU HEARD?!" Xylarsk piped up excitedly, before gaining interest in Infinix' cereal.

"Nothing dipthong, but we might find something else besides those Proof things." she divulged, shrugging absentmindedly. The others seemed to agree to this before setting their stuff aside and jumping to their feet.

"Maybe we should split up..." Infinix chimed in, to which Maxion agreed before responding. "Yeah, then we'll cover a little more ground."

The others seemed to agree before splitting off into groups of three - Kegax, Haxisal, and Xylarsk deciding to explore the outer-Castle, Arcxas, Xanthos, and Zoxey taking the below-levels, and Caxe, Maxion, and Infinix taking the higher floors. With their groups formed they all quickly disappeared into random Dark Corridors for their exploration to begin.

* * *

-A-Team-

Xanthos was walking ahead of both Zoxey and Arcxas, Keyblade drawn incase he got to smash something. The basement level they were currently snooping through didn't seem to have crap in it. It was kind of like a parking garage, without cars. Or windows. Or anything.

"Hey, what's that?" Arcxas commented, pointing a lazy finger to what looked like light coming from around the corner. Zoxey and Xanthos shrugged before the trio quickly made their way to the wall, peeking their heads around the corner.

"... He has a lab down here too?" Xanthos scoffed, readying his weapon to smash some of Vexen's lab equipment.

"What are you doing down here."

And with a sudden battle cry, Zoxey and Maxion were dragging Xanthos through a dark corridor. Xigbar blinked his one good eye, before returning to walking on the ceiling.

* * *

-Meanwhile with Infinix, Caxe, and Maxion...-

"How did we end up at the Proof of Existence?" Caxe commented, watching as Infinix and Maxion went over to poke at their respective portals. A sudden thought seemed to cross Infinix's hooded face because he quickly shuffled into his Proof and disappeared. Maxion eventually grew bored with hers and decided to go see which of the senior members left their portal open. Oh look, Axel...

"Hamha?"

Maxion quickly shut the door back after hearing the strange sound, summoning her staff and casting ice spells at it for good measure. Caxe stood back and watched awkwardly, scratching the side of his head with an index finger before something in the corner drew his attention. Making his way over to it, he crouched to get a better look at what appeared to be a gemstone in the shape of the Nobody's insignia...

_'Meerberb-itz.'_

"..." A Dusk grabbed the gem and quickly scuttled out, looking over it's shoulder every so often at the silver-haired teen.

"Well, that was interesting. Wonder what that gem is for..."

"CAXE RUN, I ACTIVATED THE BEAST!" Maxion whispered harshly, smacking a large what appeared to be Heartless in the head with her staff. He looked over and stared at her awkwardly for another moment before summoning his Keyblade. But Maxion cast a thunder spell at the 'beast' before jumping back a foot.

"Saint Miroir, Bridal Flash!"

… And thusly a bright, heart-shaped light shot out of her staff and hit the monster, making it disappear in a puff of smoke. Maxion and Caxe both stared at the spot it had been, before Infinix reappeared from his proof with a towel on his head in place of his hood. Maxion was intrigued at the sight of his silvery-white hair while Caxe was more interested in the fact his hood was down.

"What are you three doing in here?"

"I KEEL YOU!" Infinix shouted, before he, Caxe and Maxion disappeared around a corner, into a Dark Corridor. Axel blinked a few times before shrugging and shuffling his way into his proof.

* * *

-Meanwhile, with the Unholy Trinity...-

"I don't see anything," Xylarsk yawned, sliding a cookie into his mouth as he walked lazily behind Kegax and Haxisal. The two darker-haired Nobodies made sounds of agreement before eventually the trio came across a Rose Garden.

Well, the charred-remains of a Rose Garden.

"... What the Hell?" Haxisal spoke apprehensively, summoning her bow as Kegax summoned his Keyblade. They quickly stepped back-to-back, slowly shifting their position forward into the burned arena. "Either Axel was here to mess with Marluxia or someone pissed off Larxene..."

"Oh, I know how to find out!" Xylarsk commented excitedly, waving an arm in the air. The two turned back to face him as he held his hands out in front of his body before speaking again. "Sirenix Box; guardian of Sirenix! Please help!"

A star-shaped box appeared in the pink-haired Nobody's hands after that, decorated with a red gem and an orange gem at two of it's five points. After a moment a smaller star in the center popped open, and a small woman materialized, looking between the three Nobodies. Haxisal and Kegax stared with a cocked brow each at the pink and green colored creature that hovered there before she spoke. "What can I do for you Flora?"

"Do you know what happened to the garden?" Xylarsk questioned the little 'guardian'. She began to stare up at him, both being locked in what appeared to be blissful concentration. And this continued for a few moments. And then minutes. And then eventually ten minutes passed and Haxisal grew impatient. "Well?!"

"It got burned."

…

…

"Thanks, guardian! See you when we go finish our quest!" Xylarsk replied happily, watching as the Sirenix Guardian disappeared back into the star, which disappeared behind her a few moments later.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY GARDEN!?"

Haxisal, Kegax, and Xylarsk took that as their sign to leave via Dark Corridor.

* * *

**A/N: … I'm tired. Didn't go to sleep last night. So here is where it ends.**

_**Notes: This chapter was finished on 3/13/13.**_

**OKAY SO, there's nine references. Most of which are obvious. Find them and... you get a prize. I guess. I dunno, I tired...**

**-poof'd-**


End file.
